


Reality is what you make it

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Coping, Desolation, Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: In the end, we all die alone, each within the confines of our bodies, our minds.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 1
Collections: Falling Down, Icewall, Toxicity





	Reality is what you make it

He lay there, back broken, as his mind drifted.

The Ice was cold and empty.

Other times, another life.

Drifting away from this place.

Happier times, happier world.

Audacity. A good word, a perfect word to describe some people's actions – except that the only people who used it were those about whom it should be used, and those who should use it never did.

He'd “ _had a good run_ ,” she'd said, then asked “ _We still friends, bro'?_ ” as she lifted his hand to hers for a fist bump, as if that set everything right.

_Just remember this, my girl, when you look up in the sky **:**_  
_you can see the stars and still not see the light..._

Everyone should just get along. A sensible, logical, good sentiment. A sentiment most often expressed by predators as they circle for the final swing.

_Yeah, go ahead, now pull the other one – it has bells on._

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
